A Dust in Time (Note: Temporarily On Hold)
by Forbidden-Saviorx2
Summary: Emma goes to the past, during the time Tinkerbell uses the pixie dust to lead Regina to her true love. This has started out as a Tumblr prompt but I got a few ideas while writing.
1. Chapter 1

**I really have no idea what to name this little fic, so if you could drop a suggestion or two my way it would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

"Concentrate…" Emma mutters, tightening her eyes shut. She had no clue what she was doing but maybe if she tried hard enough she would get somewhere.

Having just endured a long, insult-crammed magic lesson with Regina, Emma wanted to practice so next time she wouldn't be announced as a 'bumbling, incomprehensible idiot.' If she played her cards right maybe she could even impress her picky teacher.

But so far the blonde was getting no where. She squeezes her eyes tighter in hopes the more she concentrated, the more successful she would be with the spell. No luck. "Damn." Emma mutters, opening her eyes. What could she be doing wrong? She was following every order Regina had given her for teleportation; eyes-closed, mind shut down, toes pointed forward. Emma pauses, figuring she must have zoned out at some point. Most likely while glancing at her instructors plump lips.

Sighing, the blonde tries again. Re-adjusting her position Emma allows her mind to melt into darkness, picturing the comforts of Granny's diner. No. Henry might still be there and the last thing she needed right now was her son thinking she was some kind of witch. Even though she was. Instead Emma shifts her mind to Regina's mansion, where the woman would no doubt be inside now. A light smirk flits across Emma's features, how great would it be if she managed to poof right into Regina's line of sight? Who'd be the bumbling idiot then? Emma shuts her eyes tightly picturing Regina's, shocked and hopefully- impressed, face.

When Emma re-opened her eyes it was not the stately mansion before her. Nor was she still in StoryBrooke. "Well fuck." Emma mumbles as she gazes around the dimly lit marketplace, people dressed in cloth tunics milling around beside her. A glance down at her castaway modern garments made the blonde think maybe she was the idiot after all.

Emma, as she tries to swallow down her fear, takes a step forward testing the rocky ground. Solid, definitely solid. She catches the eye of a curious older woman by a cart full of apples. Hesitantly, Emma makes her way over.

"I just saw you land." Her beady eyes assess Emma carefully. "You're not from around here are you?" the saleswoman asks in a thick accent.

Emma figures there's no way she couldn't lie. "No, not exactly. Um…where is here….?"

"You're in the outskirts of the White Kingdom; the Enchanted Forest is just a few roads away." She lifts a bony finger in the direction behind the blonde.

Emma stiffens. Enchanted Forest? Hadn't she gone through this crap already? Glancing around though, the blonde could sense something was different. "Um…wasn't this place a wreck?" the old woman pauses in confusion. "You know, because of Regi-the Queen's curse?"

"Queen Regina? She's a bit of an odd one but I doubt she's capable of a curse. Girls as quiet as a mouse."

This only confuses the blonde further. Where they talking about the same Regina? "Oh. My mistake then…must've been a…different…Regina..." Emma scans the area, this didn't add up. If she was in her parent's kingdom why did it look as though everything was brand new?

The woman watches her carefully. "You lookin for someone?"

"No! No, thank you. I think I know where I'm going." Emma flashes a brief smile before walking away. The castle, if she got to the castle maybe someone there would recognize her and…No. Who's to say that if the marketplace changed, maybe the whole kingdom is different too? Emma stuffs her hands into her pockets as she continues onward, toward the glimmering castle roads away.

High above the confused Savior a light green dust had begun to shimmer down out of the midnight sky, swirling in a light breeze. It hovers momentarily before shooting downward, sliding past the marketplace, lingering by the apple cart briefly. The dust pauses then continues forward traveling the same path Emma had set afoot.

Now in a darkened alleyway, the tired and slightly irritated blonde rests her head against the rough wall, feeling helpless. She wanted to go home and see her son, maybe play a round of Assassins Creed before bed. But unless she found a way out of this mess, that dream won't be fulfilled anytime soon. A tingling sensation suddenly trembles down her spine, not unpleasant. Emma looks up to see the green dust floating slowly towards her.

Unsure if the magic is deadly or not, Emma holds her ground as she gazes at it curiously. It swiftly float forward, close enough to touch, then disappears. Startled, Emma jumps from the wall and turns in a circle wondering where the mysterious magic had flown off to. When she comes about face she freezes. There, standing shyly beneath the moonlight, was Regina. A young, wide-eyed Regina who stares at the Savior in wonder and fear.

"Regina…?" Emma breathes out, making the young woman flinch.

"You…know my name?" her voice surprises Emma, no longer was it laced with malice and-at times- jealousy. She sounded sweet, innocent. Sorrowful.

Emma nods. "I do. You are the…Queen?" she cringes inwardly as Regina nods. "I'm Emma."

Once again the young Queen flinches. "Emma." she repeats softly, more so to herself. "What are you doing out so late?"

Emma's lip twitches. "I could ask you the same question."

Regina blinks, not use to anyone so bold. "I….could not sleep. So I went for a walk." she clears her throat and shifts her eyes to the side of the blonde.

Emma immediately picked up that an important piece was missing from the story. "A Queen should never be alone unguarded." she takes a small step forward, not wanting to scare the brunette away.

"I believe I can handle myself." Regina allows a small smirk to flit across her lips.

"I don't doubt that." Another step forward. "It's still dangerous."

The woman pauses, flicking her eyes along the blondes stature. "You're not from this land." she points out.

"No…"

"Then where?"

Emma hesitates. "A place I'm sure no one here has ever heard of." Only paces away from the brunette, Emma stops. "You wouldn't like it much." Emma had a feeling her words were somewhat true.

Regina meets the blue gaze. "It's probably better than the palace." her eyes grow dark. "Anywhere is better than here." she mumbles.

Emma watches her wistfully. "I'm sure one day you'll get out of here." she replies softly.

Regina snaps her eyes back to hers. "You honestly believe that?" Emma nods shyly causing, them both to blush. "Perhaps Tink was right after all…"

Tink? As in Tinkerbell, fairy who worked for the teenager that wanted to kill their son? Emma clears her throat. "Who's Tink?"

Regina's blush reddens. Emma stares in awe at her beauty. "She's…a friend...who apparently knew what she was doing."

"I'm not following."

Regina pauses, searching Emma's eyes. "I met Tink earlier today and she told me she could help me…by finding my one True Love." Emma holds her breath. "And her fairy dust…lead me to you."

They stare at another in awe and embarrassment for several moments, trying to rein in that this was, in fact, reality. Emma composes herself first. "Me? I-I'm you're True Love?" Regina nods. "Are you sure that fairy was right?"

Regina's face crumbles slightly. "She said it never fails." her voice drops sadly. "Are you…in love with someone else?"

"No! Well…no…" Emma thinks it over. If she likes the older Regina did that mean she had the right to love the young Regina? Or would that be liking two people at once, seeing how very divergent the two are. "No, I don't love anyone."

Relief washes over the Queen. "Oh, okay." she replies coolly. "Then would you…be interested in accompanying me back to my castle? Seeing as you have no other place to go."

Emma hadn't expected this. "Um, okay…" Maybe this Regina could teach her how to get back home. Oh crap. Home. Snow is probably banging on Regina's door right now to see if shes there. Emma stiffens once more. Regina…will her magical slip-up affect the future Regina? Oh God, Emma was in for it when she gets back…or not depending on how this trip plays out.

The awkward pair begins their journey back to the castle, unsure about another but excited to see where this frighteningly exciting new road will take them.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina risks a glance at her companion, careful not to catch her eye. Blonde hair tumbles down her leather-clad shoulders, seeming to quiver beneath the moonlight. The young Queen stares perplexedly at the woman, unsure about this sudden turn of events.

Tink had told her that fairy dust never fails but she could've been wrong. Why would her True Love be a random stranger? She was a Queen; her suitors should be knights or princes. The woman wasn't even of this land, how could their love ever work? Regina pauses, looking back to the castle she was forced to call home. Could she love this mysterious stranger and could the woman return that love?

The silence had become more than Emma could bear. Regina never was much of a talker, but she could practically feel the awkwardness lingering in the still air around them. She clears her throat. "Um…so what's it like being a Queen?" Stupid, so stupid.

Regina doesn't meet her stare. "It's…." she knew what her mother would want her to say. _"Extravagant. I've never been luckier."_ Somehow, Regina couldn't bring herself to tell the blonde such a lie. "Awful. I don't belong here; Snow and her father are their own family. And I…" her voice trails off sadly as she chokes down a sob. "I am nothing but a shadow."

Emma could feel her heart sinking for the forlorn Queen. She felt like she was intruding on Regina's life, the closed-off Mayor would've never confined her with this. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you." She whispers, knowing no amount of apologies could remove the pain in her eyes. The pain she would feel for years to come.

Regina looks to the blonde in awe. "No one has ever apologized before…" she mutters. "They all either envy or pity me. They know I'm just a replacement for Snow White's late mother." Emma tries not to flinch at her mothers' name. "King Leopold's bedtime toy." Regina hisses, venom seeping into her tone.

Leopold. Her Grandfather. Snow never mentioned him but she knew parts of the story. Hearing it from Regina's point of view, Emma's hands curl into fists by her sides. "That sick bastard." She seethes, wishing they were at the castle now so she could give the pervert a piece of her mind. Glancing at Regina's shocked expression; Emma knew that would not be a wise idea. "I mean…you're so young and he's…ancient."

Regina relaxes slightly, heart thumping unevenly in her chest. "Ancient is one way to put it. Though he acts like a child, always so needy." Regina rolls her eyes.

Emma chuckles. "I bet Snow is like that too." Impregnated Snow was ten times worst when she wanted something. Of course, David is always ready to jump for his wife's every request.

"Snow is supposed to act like royalty, not a five-year-old." Regina smirks. "The child doesn't even know how to ride a horse." She snickers.

Emma grins at the sound, picturing her mother slipping off the beast. "I take it you're pretty good at that?"

"I'm excellent. The best rider in the kingdom."

"So modest." They grin at another, feeling the uneasiness slowly melt away. Emma found herself getting a bit excited; this was her chance to get to know the Queen without any snark or closed off responses. Maybe if she learned more about her now, when -if- she got back home, finally expressing her feelings for the woman may not be so difficult.

Regina allows her smile to linger as the pair continues their way towards the castle. "Emma…" she begins slowly, tasting the name on her tongue, wanting to get the feel of it. "You… aren't offended by my being a woman?" Regina hadn't given much thought to what her love would look like, too terrified of moving on. Though she had envisioned a man a part of her had hoped it would be a woman.

Emma blinks rapidly, feeling her cheeks flush. "Ah no, I'm not. Had you been expecting your True Love to be a woman?" her fingers curl with anticipation inside her pockets. She'd never dubbed Regina as a lesbian but the woman was extremely unpredictable.

"Well I hadn't been expecting a woman." Regina tucks a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "But I am not offended by it."

Emma composes her features as her heart pounds wildly against her chest. If young Regina didn't mind loving women maybe that stands with future Regina as well…Emma inwardly sighs, trying not to get her hopes up. _People change, Swan. Don't get your hopes up._

"Okay, cool."

The awkward wall was rapidly re-building itself as the pair trudges up the hill toward the front gates of the glorious castle. Regina continues to glance sideways at the blonde wishing she could hear the thoughts bouncing inside her mind. The woman was extremely pretty despite her odd attire, she had never seen such garments.

"Where did you get this?" The Queen gently grips the collar of Emma's jacket.

Emma shrugs. "I've had it since I was a teenager. I kind of uh…stole it…" she blushes.

Regina lifts an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should report you to my guards, I don't allow thieves in my kingdom." She smirks.

Emma chuckles. "Don't worry Your Majesty, I don't plan on robbing you." She smiles gently at the woman.

The Queen returns the gesture, finding it amazingly easy to do so. As of late Regina's smiles were never genuine, but this attractive stranger managed to break down one of her walls in a short amount of time. She idly wonders if this was a skill of the blondes.

The castle looms closer in all its stone glory torches casting odd shadow against the walls as Emma gasps at it.

"Impressive."

Regina tosses the Savior a dismissive look. "Of course it is. Leopold would never settle for anything less than perfect." She mutters sourly.

No surprise there. "So how do we get in?" Emma eyes the large bridge, the wooden gate nestled between two stone pillars.

Regina gathers up her gown, stepping forward. "I'm the Queen, they'll have to let me in." the brunette doesn't mention the fact no one knew she had left her room in the first place.

"And me?"

"You're with me, as a guest." She stands near the edge of the deep gorge separating the pair from the castle. "Hello!" she shouts up, hoping her voice won't crack.

A few beats of silence past before an armor-clad head pops above the wall. "Oi, who goes there?" a gruff voice shouts down.

Regina clears her throat, glancing back at Emma. "The Queen. I demand you let me in at once." Her voice echoes throughout the still road.

A pause. "Queen Regina is in her bedchambers…"

"How could I be in my chambers if I'm wasting my breath speaking with you?" she snaps. Emma swallows down a chuckle, same old Regina.

The guard visibly flinches at the familiar malice in the woman's tone. "My sincerest apologizes, Your Highness." The shine of his helmet vanishes briefly as he lowers the bridge.

The women take a step back as they wait for the dust to settle. Shoulder's stiff, Regina steps onto the wood motioning Emma to follow. The blonde gingerly places on boot on the bridge, testing the weight. She holds her breath the whole way across, one hand out stretched to Regina ready to grasp her lace gown when the slightest breeze rushed by.

Regina bites down a grin at Emma's wariness finding it adorable.

"Haven't you ever crossed a bridge before?" she asks quietly, feeling light tug on her sleeve.

Emma blushes, reminding herself not to look down. "Yeah but I haven't had the best experience on one." The blonde decides it would be best not to add it was Regina's fault.

"Here, step in front of me so you can cross first." She gently removes Emma's hand from her dress, guiding her in front. Not releasing her grip on the blonde she smiles. "Do you want to hold my hand? We're almost there." Emma nods sheepishly, intertwining her fingers through the Queen's.

They complete the rest of the short journey in this position, Emma timidly pressing forward squeezing Regina's fingers whenever a jolt of fear rushes through her. She huffs out a sigh of relief as her feet touch solid ground, making Regina smirk.

"Not so bad."

Emma shrugs, aware of the slender fingers still wrapped around her palm. "I guess. But I prefer stairs."

Regina chuckles. "We have plenty of those as well." Their laughter dies off as they approach the guard tower. Regina slowly removes her fingers from the blonde's grasp, finding she didn't want the warmth of her palm to leave just yet.

The guards meet the halfway between the palace doors. Seeing Regina, they each bow. "Your Highness, I am terribly sorry for the inconvince."

Regina sniffs, "You may rise." They slowly straighten their postures. "You are forgiven, Raul, though if I ever have to announce my presence to you again…" Raul visibly gulps behind his helmet. "Now, see to it that our guest is place comfortably." Regina orders, motioning for Emma to follow her inside.

Raul and his friend exchange a glance. "Your Majesty, wh-what shall I tell the king?"

"Tell him we have a guest." Regina pauses. "Is his aware of my absence?" Emma could detect light fear strained in her tone, making her fingers curl into fists at her side.

Raul shakes his head. "He is in his study. As far as I know he knows not of your outing, Your Highness."

Regina bows her head, blinking away tears. Of course he didn't. She could be standing right by his side and the King wouldn't notice her. "Oh. Very well, help our guest inside." She puts a hand on Emma's back, guiding her up the stairway and into a dimly lit hall.

Emma gazes around in awe, taking in the marble flooring stretched down the hallway, painting draped along the walls. Everything just screamed _"Touch me and I'll break."_, which she supposed was the point. It blew her mind that she would've grown up here, probably been yelled at for trying to touch everything in sight. She would've walked these very halls every day, from her first steps to her first ball. Emma could see why Snow had choked up when they had come across the ruins of this place. For once, she wanted to know what life would've been like if she hadn't been the Savior. If she had gotten the chance to grow up with her family.

But Regina wasn't aware of this. The brunette watches her carefully, wondering why her steps were slow-going, why she was blinking so quickly. Perhaps she was just moved by the beauty of the palace. Regina could relate. The first time she had set foot inside she was smitten. Now she would give anything to never see these magnificent marble walls again.

"Do you like it?" she whispers near Emma's ear, making the woman shiver lightly.

Emma meets her eyes, giving her a small smile. "It's beautiful." She breathes out.

Aware of the two men staring at them, Regina smiles gently not letting it meet her eyes. "I'm glad. Raul, you may go back to your post. I'll show our guest to her chambers." She looks to the other guard. "And Charlie, notify the King we have a visitor."

Emma stiffens. She hadn't been prepared to see him. Could she look her Grandfather in the eye without wanting to punch the life out of him? And Snow. Obviously she would be here too. Oh god, what the hell had she gotten herself into?

She allows herself to be lead down the hall, taking her time to gaze at the paintings and statues along the way. Regina quietly walks along side her, hands clasped at her front, head held high. Emma hardly recognized her. This Regina was obviously afraid and self-conscious, nothing like her powerful, confident Regina. Another lash of fear whips through Emma. What was happening back home? It was her job to make sure Zelena didn't try anything stupid since she had her magic. That witch could be with Regina right now, tossing her around her home like a doll. Emma takes in a deep breath, reminding herself to stay calm. But images of Regina's face crumpled in pain continued to dance beneath her lids.

Emma decides now would be a good time to start up a conversation. Before her mind could conjure up a conversation starter, the sound of heels echo down the hall. Emma squints to see a young girl, no more than fifteen at least, running down the hall towards them.

Regina rolls her eyes at the sight. One day the girl would run too fast and slip, cracking her head open on a sculpture. Regina savored that day would come soon.

"Snow White, stop running down that hallway! You have lessons in the morning!" a feminine voice carries after the girl.

Emma could feel her heart stop at the name. Her mother was running towards her in a childish manner, nearly slipping on the polished floor. This has got to be more bizarre than fighting off her boyfriend-turned-monkey.

She giggles, her long raven-black hair flying behind her as she continues onward. "Calm down Maddie, I'll be back. I just wanted to say goodnight to Father." She pauses, nearly running into a painting. "Oh! Hi!" She exclaims, pale cheeks coloring. "Regina! I thought you were asleep." Her voice is cheery as she steps around the guard to stand in front of the Queen.

Regina stiffens slightly. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk. And I found Emma." She gestures to the stiff blonde. "Princess, this is Emma, a traveler."

It takes Emma a second to compose herself and bow, seeing that she didn't really know how to curtsey. "Princess Snow, what an honor." She smiles shakily.

Snow returns it kindly. "Nice you meet you, Emma." She grin widens. "That's a lovely name, by the way."

Cheeks hurting from keeping her smile in tact, Emma bows her head. "Thank you, Princess."

"You're very welcome. If you excuse me…" she gives Regina one last radiate smile before slowly making her way down the hall.

Regina ushers her forward, not wanting the girl to turn back and accompany them. She looks to the blonde. "Are you alright? You look a bit pale…"

Emma jumps at the sound of her voice. "Huh? Oh, I'm okay. Just tired."

Regina's eyes narrow. "That's understandable." They pause in front of a large oak door. "Luckily, your room is here." Regina slowly turns the handle, revealing a large room before them. A bed twice the size of the picture window sits in the center, plush pillows looking utterly inviting to the overwhelmed Savior.

"Wow…" she mutters, gazing at the carvings etched into the wooden posts. "You guys really know how to treat a guest."

Regina chuckles. "Have to make a good impression." She shrugs. "I'll leave you to ah….prepare for bed…" they blush. "There should be some gowns in the dresser." Regina shuffles her feet awkwardly. She had no idea what to do next, not wanting to leave the blonde yet. She was her True Love after all; she wanted to know more about this mysterious woman.

They gaze at another, not wanting to leave another presences but unsure how to proceed. Emma shudders, feeling as though someone had poured ice water down her back. "Regina…" she starts but realizes she couldn't hear her own voice. "Regina!" she tries again. Nothing.

The Queen's eyes widen in fear as the blonde begins to fade in color, as she were a mere hallucination. "Emma?" she starts, reaching out for her jacket. Her hand falls straight through her arm. "Oh my god…" she whispers, panic rising inside her. Something was pulling her back. But Regina had no idea how to stop the blonde from disappearing.

Their gazes meet in confused fear. "Stay calm! You'll being summoned by someone, just relax and you'll come back to me." Regina explains, not sure if Emma can even hear her. All she can do is watch as the blonde's hazy image shimmers then drifts away.

* * *

Regina dials Emma's number for the fourth time. She groans when the same disconcerting static replies.

Snow and David and just left in a haste after banging on her door to ask if she had seen their daughter. Regina hadn't, not since their lessons. But that was this afternoon. Now it's going on eleven o' clock.

Regina sighs, running a hand through her hair. No. She refuses to let the thought run through her mind. Failing at her own attempts, images of Emma in Zelena's green clutches flash in her mind. Or worst, Emma transforming into a winged-freak.

Regina releases a shaky breath as she takes a sit on her couch. That idiot. If she really had gone off to look for Zelena and gotten herself in trouble… Regina didn't know how to feel. She wanted to be upset but the fear coursing through her veins stopped her breath.

Suddenly a rush of chills flows down the brunette's spine. She turns; hand ready to conjure a fireball, to see a ghostly image form itself in the middle of the room.

Standing slowly from the couch, Regina ignites the fire into her palm. Her eyes narrow as the image solidifies, taking a strangely familiar form. Her mouth drops open as she realizes who it is.

"Emma….!?"

The figure jumps and turns blue eyes wide. "Reg-" she tries, finding her voice still trapped.

The Mayor rounds the couch to stand before the woman. "What happened? Are you hurt?" she looks over her hazy figure in concern. Looking back up she sees Emma shake her head.

They pause as Emma's color returns to her clothing. Hand against her chest, Emma waits for the warmth to return back to her toes. Hesitantly, she opens her mouth, "Re…gina?" she tries softly.

Relief washes over them at the sound of her voice. "What happened?" Regina asks again, hand half raised to touch the blonde.

As she begins her story Regina takes this time to look her over for any signs of abuse or claw marks. She notices dust clinging to her jeans, drifting to the floor as Emma shifts her stance. Regina's eyes narrow.

"…so I was walking, then turned around and I saw you. But not you, you like a younger you."

Regina's eyebrows rise. "You...saw me, a young me?" Emma nods. "Where were you?"

"The Enchanted Forest. Only it didn't look like it did when I was there. It looked new, like it was jut built or something." Regina's breath hitches in her throat. "Anyway, so I saw you and you told me that…"She trails off, cheeks dusting a bright red.

Regina steps forward, heart pounding in her chest. "I…she told you what?"

Emma shuffles her feet awkwardly. "She said…that I was your True Love…"

Silence. Deep, deep silence. Regina stiffens, her chest feeling as though it were compressed and inflating at once. This couldn't be right. But God, how she hoped it was true. She gazes at the blushing blonde in front of her. Her True Love apparently. But according to Tinkerbell Robin Hood was her one and only. _Things change. People change, Regina._

Unable to take the silence any longer Emma clears her throat. "That's….crazy right?"

Regina blinks rapidly, reminding herself to stay calm. "Yes. It most likely is. Did you get a chance to speak with Tink?"

Emma shakes her head. "I-I'm at the castle right now. I mean, I was…" she gazes down at herself. "How did I do this?"

Regina purses her lips. Emma was walking her castle floors with her…but not with her. This was an odd day indeed. "The time travel or the fact that you're hovering between two dimensions?" Emma's eyes widen. "Magic." She continues simply. "You're the Savior, though how you did this so early in your learning I have no clue."

"So…do you know how to help me?"

Regina thinks this over. "Yes. But it's going to have do this yourself." She swallows thickly. "To undo any damage you've done in the past and bring yourself back to the present, you have to kiss me."

Emma's heart stops. "I'm sorry what?"

Regina inwardly cringes. She didn't want to repeat it. "You have to kiss me. Past me. If Tinkerbell is right then, True Love's kiss will mend everything." If the blonde did in fact, love her.

"What happens if it doesn't work?" Emma hated herself for asking but she needed to be aware of every little detail.

Regina doesn't bat an eyelash. "If we are not each others True Loves, then you'll be trapped there and the future will change." She bows her head. "I don't know how drastically but I can only be sure StoryBrooke most likely won't exist."

Fear trembles through the blonde. "And Henry?" Neither wanted to speak the obvious answer aloud. Releasing a shaky breath Emma runs a hand through her hair. "Okay. So all I have to do is get you to fall in love with me. Simple." She chuckles wearily.

Regina watches her intently. The blonde had no idea just how simple it really was. "I would offer you dating advice but I think you'll manage." She smirks.

Emma chuckles. "Dating advice from a Queen. It probably wouldn't hurt, seeing that I'm trying to date you…kind of…" she cringes.

"Just be yourself and I'm sure you'll be fine. I know what I like." She shrugs, not really thinking her reply through. They both freeze, eyes wide. Regina clears her throat as she adverts her gaze. "What I _liked,_ I meant. Just try not to get on my nerves to often."

"Easier said than done, Regina." She smiles. Emma watches the brunette shuffle her feet and play with her fingers. It was something her younger self would do, Emma realizes. She wondered just how many traits her Regina still kept from the younger version.

A jolt of cold air rushes through Emma once more. She groans. "I think I have to go." She mumbles.

Regina's head snaps back to attention, eyes widening as color drains from the blonde. "Be careful!" she shouts. "Keep a level head and focus on your task at hand." Emma nods her mouth opening to reply but not a sound can be heard. Regina reaches out to give her a reassuring shoulder squeeze only to find herself grabbing air. "You can do this, Emma I-" with a sudden _pop _she's gone again. Regina lowers her hand, blinking away tears. "-Believe in you." She whispers into the empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize in advance if any characters seem a little OOC, especially Leopold, I'm not entirely familiar with writing him****.**

* * *

Emma lets out a shaky gasp as her surroundings change yet again. Regina's worried expression flashes before her, red lips mumbling incoherent words before fading into darkness, taking the warmth and comfort of her presence with her.

The blonde reminds herself not to panic, Regina had a plan, not a full-proof one, but it was more than Emma had come up with. True Loves kiss. God, how was she to know if Regina loved her? Why would she? Emma sighs as her feet touch solid ground once again.

"Emma?! Oh my god!" a worried voice rings out. Blinking away the blur of her travel Emma gazes around the odd yet familiar environment as she waits for her body heat to return. Before color could fully return to her clothing, Emma feels warmth crash into her chest, pulling her close. "Emma." a relieved voice whispers into her ear, cracking with emotion.

"Hey." Emma whispers back, tightening her arms around the woman. They silently embrace for a few beats, feeling another's racing hearts.

Regina slowly pulls back, large eyes gazing at the blonde with clear concern. "Are you alright? What happened?" She tries to keep her voice strong but both women could clearly hear the emotion in her tone.

"I'm fine. I-don't really know what happened but I'm okay, I promise." Emma smiles gently at the young woman, in wonder at how very similar both Regina's really were. They both cared more than they want to let on. "What happened while I was gone?"

Regina swallows thickly, blinking away tears. "After you….disappeared everything just kind of…stopped. I-I don't know how to explain it but, the entire castle seemed to just freeze."

Emma looks at her in confusion. "What about you?"

"I was fine. I didn't feel any change but it was so odd." Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Aside from the fear of never seeing you again…I felt anger, concern. Then a series of emotions just ran through me." She searches the shinning green eyes before her. "Like I was experiencing emotions for two people at once."

Emma's breath hitches in her throat. Should this be happening? Could her Regina feel what this Regina was feeling too? God, Emma really needed to start reading that book about magic Regina had given her. But she had a feeling a chapter about _Emotional Connections during Time Travel_ would not be included.

"That…is weird." She croaks out. "But what matters is that I'm back and we're both okay."

Regina nods. "Yes, that is what we should focus on." Chocolate eyes flash suddenly. "You idiot! Don't ever scare me like that again!" she glares at the blonde.

Emma bites back a grin. There's the Regina she knows. "Of course, Your Majesty. I'm sure you weren't worried one bit." She smirks.

Regina rolls her eyes. This blonde stranger had nearly given her a heart attack. She had no idea why her heart stopped at the thought of Emma leaving her, she had just met the woman, whatever happens to her is not her problem. But once she had vanished, Regina couldn't shake the dread seeping into her veins. Her mind constantly wishing for the blonde to return back to her, safe and sound.

"How did you do it?" The Queen begins, her hands automatically removing themselves from the blonde. "Some of the greatest wizards alive can't achieve what you've just done." Her dark eyes narrow. "Who exactly are you?"

Emma pauses. "I'm just…a traveler, no one special." Obviously she couldn't tell the woman she was the Savior, the product of True Love. How insane would that sound? Chocolate eyes narrow further. "You apparently are someone. You have magic." She points out.

"Yes…but I was taught, it's not a…inheritance." Emma shrugs, hoping the brunette couldn't hear the tremble in her voice. "What about you? Isn't it improper for the Queen to work with magic?"

Regina cocks an eyebrow. "I never mentioned I have magic."

Fuck. Okay, keep a level head, Swan. "I just can tell. You obviously know something about it, seeing that you pointed out mine." She counters. "Either you're a teacher or a student."

Blinking rapidly, the Queen drops her gaze. This stranger was good at calling bluffs, a first for her. "Alright, I'll give you that. I've just began training, Rump-" she pauses, knowing if she spoke her instructors name aloud he would annoyingly pop into the room and Regina really didn't feel like explaining why she was with this woman. "My instructor thinks I have potential in becoming someone great. I highly doubt it."

Emma watches her, wishing she could tell her how great of a person she'll grow to be, a great mother, friend. "I'm sure that's not true, you look like you're a great student." She smiles gently. It was so weird, knowing if her Regina needed comfort, she would've known exactly what to say, more or less. But with the younger version, it felts almost as though she were meeting Regina for the first time.

The young Queen smiles back shyly. "Thank you. Sometimes I fear I will never grasp true control over my magic. It has…caused a bit of trouble already." She blinks her eyes down to the carpet in embarrassment.

"Believe me; I completely understand where you're coming from." Emma runs a hand through her hair. She had lost track of how many times she'd almost taken one of Regina's fingers off from the slightest distraction.

Regina chuckles lightly then lets it fade. "It's odd, but I feel as though you're the only one who would understand." She begins to nibble on her lower lip, "Is that odd of me?" she asks quietly, almost afraid of the reply.

Emma shakes her head, daring herself to step closer to the woman. "No, it's not. In fact, I don't think you're the only one feeling that way." A smile flits across the Queen's features, making the dim light in her eyes brighten. Emma smiles back, happy to see her look so genuinely content, even more so, she loved the fact that she was the one to bring the smile to her face. Her Regina has barely cracked a decent smile since her return, not while Henry doesn't have any memory of her.

Regina hesitantly reaches out for the blonde, taking her hand into her own. A thousand emotions tumble within her, she was terrified the wrong one would slip out. Regina hasn't been very emotional person since Daniel past but suddenly Emma appears and a flood of feelings are taking over. She couldn't say she hadn't missed this feeling.

"Emma I um…" she dips her head bashfully. "I am extremely glad I met you."

Emma blinks rapidly, not expecting this. Cliché lines definitely weren't a common Regina trait. She smiles. "This wasn't exactly how I pictured today would go." Not by a long shot. "But I can't say I'm complaining. It's not everyday you get to meet a Queen." She winks.

The brunette's cheeks color. "To most I'm not a Queen, just the girl who replaced Snow White's mother. But it's an honor nonetheless, I suppose." Her tone turns cold, distant. Emma recognized it immediately and knew nothing good ever followed.

"Hey…" she gently strokes the woman's cheek, hoping she wasn't crossing any lines. "You're _my_ Queen and I know you'll rule this land perfectly."

Unable to catch herself, Regina leans into Emma's hand, eyelashes fluttering in contentment. Emma's heart sputters. "Hmmm." She sighs, feeling the tenderness in Emma's touch, an emotion she hasn't been familiar with in a long time. Feeling her heart race and warmth curl down to her toes with a simple touch. It was the feeling she hadn't realized she was yearning for.

But it was wrong.

Quickly placing a reasonable amount of distance between them, Regina reminds herself that she was married. Whether she was happy or not, she had made a commitment to this man and she was a woman of her word. She couldn't allow herself to start romanticizing about some charismatic blonde traveler.

"I have to go. It's getting late." She stammers out, wanting to take back every word she spoke.

Emma blinks rapidly at the rejection, knowing she shouldn't feel hurt but feeling it anyway. "Okay…." She mumbles slowly lowering her hand back to her side.

She didn't want her to leave. She wanted to stay and talk with the brunette until the sun flits through the glass windows. The very thought of Regina walking out of her sight to go lay beside her scummy Grandfather made her blood boil. But what the hell could she do? Besides, she had a big day tomorrow; it wasn't everyday she needed to get a woman to fall in love with her.

She smiles tightly, dipping her head. "I'll go get ready for bed." She gestures towards the dresser. "We can talk tomorrow, once I've fully rested." She nods, running a hand through her hair.

"Of course. I bid you a goodnight, Emma." Regina smiles apologetically at her, starting for the door.

"Goodnight, Regina." The blonde replies feeling her heart race. It had just really hit her; this woman could possibly be her True Love. Regina Mills could be the person her heart was bound too. It both terrified and excited her.

They stare at another momentarily, neither wanting to leave the others presence. Regina takes in the blonde beauty in awe of someone so perfectly different. Life in the palace was safe, luxurious but utterly boring and lonely. Maybe meeting Emma was Fate, her opportunity to finally break free from these cold stone walls. A chance for her to know what real love is like.

But maybe she should stop gazing at her first.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow. We'll meet in the front corridor." Regina suggests, shifting her gaze from the blonde.

Emma shakes her head clear. "Uh yeah, yeah that sounds great."

Regina nods and turns to the door, opening it an inch. "Goodnight." She whispers before exiting into the empty hallway.

Emma stares at the closed door for a few moments, blinking rapidly. She had no idea what she getting herself into and –for the tenth time since arriving- she wishes her Regina was here. She would be calm and level-headed and always ready with a plan. It's one of the many things Emma loved about her, she never let anyone share her fear no matter how drastic the situation. Emma didn't think it was fair but the brunette would never allow her opinion, thinking she was saving everyone by putting herself in danger. It was incredibly stupid most of the time, but it was Regina's way of logic.

Emma sighs, walking to the dresser to shift through the drawers until she could find a gown that wasn't itchy at the collar. She quickly undresses, hanging her jacket on the post of the bed, and slides into the silk covers. Shifting around until she finds the most comfortable position, Emma flutters her eyes close guiding her mind to shut down and give into the darkness.

* * *

Regina sighs, the sound echoing down the vacant hallway. She knew what she had to do but dreaded even the thought of it. Being in the presence of the king was the same as a being a ghost floating nearby, unseen, unheard and unimportant. Now that Leopold was aware of her leaving and bringing in a new visitor, he would want to speak with her. She slowly starts for his study wishing she could about face and slide beside Emma in bed. Not in a romantic sense, being held lovingly would be enough for the Queen.

She pauses before his study, taking in a deep breath. Raising a shaky hand she knocks twice against the wooden door.

"Enter."

Regina squares her shoulders as she pushes open the door. She hardly sets foot inside the study; it was too dark of a place compared to the beautiful gardens. More so, she hated being in any enclosed space with the King.

Clearing her throat, she steps to the center of the room, keeping her eyes forward. "Your Highness, as I'm sure you've already been informed, we have a guest staying with us."

The King doesn't look from his desk to his wife. "Yes, I know. Why is she here?"

"I-I found her on the road, she was lost and cold."

Leopold finally meets Regina's eyes, making the young woman flinch. "That's kind of you, Regina." He smiles at her, standing from his chair. "I can't wait to meet her, is she sleeping now?" Regina nods, watching his every move. "Then we'll talk in the morning. Regina, my dear, come." He stretches out a hand to her.

Regina hesitates before slowly moving forward. She gingerly allows his fingers to enclose around hers, pulling her beside him. Doing her best not to flinch once her flesh touches his, she smiles softly. "I think you will like her, she seems to be very controversial." She knew she would never tell the King of their guests' magical talents, he didn't even know of her own.

He chuckles. "I bet she is, if you decided to bring her in. You've always had a knack of the oddballs, Regina." He smiles at her gently, not in a way to make her feel less embarrassed by her choices, more so making her feel as though she had made yet another wrongful decision. Sometimes Regina thinks he's right.

"She's not odd. Just different. Sometimes different is good."

"Maybe. But what happens when it's not?" Leopold asks, reaching up to push back a stray hair from her young face. She stiffens, reminding herself to relax. It's been almost four months since their marriage, yet everyday Regina has a moment before she wakes where she can recall the simpler, happiest time in her life with her Daniel before she rolls over to come face to face with a King instead of a kind-hearted stable boy.

She sighs, opening her mouth to reply when the squeak of the door captures both their attention. Snow White, wide-eyed and smirking, stands in the doorway clad in a light blue nightgown. "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep but I don't want to interrupt anything…"

"Nonsense, come." Leopold's tone melts from kind to sugary sweet at the sight of his daughter. Regina already knew her cue to step back and allow father and daughter to embrace lovingly as she looks on. "Regina and I were just talking about our new guest, weren't we dear?" he looks to Regina briefly.

She nods. "Snow has met her while I was showing her to her quarters." And nearly destroying the castle in the process. Though, the Queen knew better than to add that. In Leopold's eyes, his rosy-cheeked child can do no wrong.

He chuckles, eyes twinkling as he looks back down to Snow. "Now why is it that everyone has met this woman but me?" he smiles. "Was she kind, my dear Snow flower?" he strokes her raven hair lovingly.

She nods enthusiastically. "Oh yes, Father! She seemed very nice and she has the most beautiful name!" she sighs dramatically. Regina refrains from rolling her eyes.

"Oh? None as perfect as Snow White I'm sure."

"Emma. Her name was Emma. Isn't it lovely, Father?"

"It is quite lovely my dear."

Regina decides to mumble her exit back to her bedchambers before she had to listen to Snow ramble on about her favorite names as Leopold hangs on to every word, knowing neither royal would pay any attention to her leaving.

Back in the empty corridors, she sighs sorrowfully, wanting to run back out into the streets of the kingdom or perhaps just back to Emma.

A smile stretches across her features. Snow had one thing right, Emma was a lovely name and it suited the woman perfectly. She begins to stroll slowly down the hallway, taking time to curtsey at paintings along the way. She could hardly wait for tomorrow to come, a first since she spent her first night in the palace. Usually she had nothing to look forward to day after day, just merely existing until Rumple shows for their lessons. But now it seemed that tomorrow deemed a purpose, it had a certain light to it the Queen just couldn't put her finger on.

All she knew is she had never wished the sun to rise quicker.

* * *

What feels like minutes later, Emma sits up with a start, eyes-wide at her unfamiliar surroundings, finding herself standing in a foggy room, unable to see two feet ahead.

"Hello?" she calls out wearily, blinking until her eyes adjusts to the dim lighting. For several minutes only silence replies. Emma sighs; she really didn't feel like traveling through anymore dimensions today. She squints into the fog making out a dark figure in the distance. "Hey! Can you hear me?" she cries out, praying she's making a friend not a foe. The figure slowly starts towards the blonde, looking as cautious as Emma felt. They stop a few feet before her, body half-turned ready to bolt.

The fog shifts slightly, swirling to the right of the figure. Emma blinks in amazement once she catches a glimpse of her. "Regina?" she breathes out.

The brunette stiffens, unsure whether to trust this voice or not. "Em…ma?" She whispers wearily.

Emma takes a step forward, making the fog shift further out of her line of sight. She could make out part of a shocked face, full lips slightly parted. "We have got to stop meeting like this." She chuckles.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Yes, I suppose we do. Why are you here?" she folds her arms across her chest but Emma can see her shoulders relax.

"Where and why shouldn't I be here?"

"It's my dream." She pauses at Emma's confused face. "A dream waiting room persay. It's where everyone starts before they travel into their dream worlds. Why you're in mine is my question."

Emma's eyebrows furrow together as she processes this new information. Yeah, she definitely needed to crack open that magic book. "I thought you were in mine?"

Regina sighs. "I guess this means we're in each others. It's not unusual for two people to meet up halfway if they're dreaming about the other." Emma could be wrong, but was that a blush creeping up the brunette's cheeks?

"You were dreaming about me?" She grins smugly.

Regina scoffs. "Don't flatter yourself. Perhaps I should've elaborated. The people don't have to be dreaming. Sometimes they could've just been thinking about another before drifting off."

Emma's grin widens. "So you were thinking about me?"

Regina groans. "You really are letting that 'Savior' title go to your head. But I'll admit, yes, I was thinking about you." Emma smirks. "Not directly _you_ though, more so of your situation and anyway I could help bring you back."

"Have you thought of anything?"

"No. So far your only option is True Loves kiss." She clears her throat, shifting her arms beneath her breasts. "What happened once you returned back to…me?"

Emma licks her lips. "Well, first you hugged me." Regina's expression remains neutral. "Then you said something about feeling emotions for two people. Any idea what that means?"

Regina pauses, thinking over the information. "No clue…well maybe…" she mutters to herself as Emma watches her with careful eyes. "It's possible that whenever you're with present me, my past self can feel whatever emotions I'm feeling at the time."

Emma nods slowly, feeling dumber by the second. "Okay…so can you feel what past you is feeling?"

Regina shrugs. "I don't know. What I felt then is completely from different from what I'm feeling now." She sighs. "Whenever you're with me-her I've already felt those emotions, so I couldn't feel them again."

"But you've never felt those emotions with me." They lock gazes intently, trying to figure out what the other is thinking. "Can whatever or whoever I interact with in the past alter what's happening in the present?"

"Possibly. But unless you murder or something along those lines, nothing should be drastically altered. And like I've said before, True Loves kiss will return everything back to normal." If their love truly works.

Emma nods, suddenly feeling self-conscious in her thin nightgown. "This is insane." She sighs.

"I agree. Us being each other True Love's is absolutely prepost-"

"Not that," Regina pauses, feeling her heart race. "The fact that I have insanely powerful magic and have no clue how to control it." She sighs, wishing she had chair to lean against. "Regina, what kind of Savior doesn't have any idea how to save people, let alone herself?"

Regina frowns, looking over the blonde in concern. "You just haven't found control yet and that's normal. You don't have to beat yourself up about it." She starts softly, taking a small step forward. "Emma, you're more powerful than you realize and you're smart enough to figure out what you're doing. Think of all the people you've saved already, Henry, your parents, me..." She gives her a small smile. "And that was far before you realized you had magic."

Emma smiles at the woman, sliding towards her. "Thanks, Regina. But I still have so much to learn…"

"That's where I come in. I promise I won't let you make a fool of yourself in front of the town." She teases, wanting the blonde's smile to meet her beautiful eyes.

She chuckles. "God I wish you were here with me so I wouldn't feel so goddamn helpless."

Regina gathers all her strength to stop herself from taking the woman's face into her hands. "I doubt I'd be much help. Time travel is sort of out of my element." She chuckles softly, glancing down at her fingers.

"Of course you would. Do you even know how amazing you are?" Regina's gaze snaps up to Emma's, lips parting in awe. "You're one of the smartest people I know, Regina. And talented, and…." Emma doesn't complete her sentence, cheeks burning in embarrassment. "I-I just…sorry…"

"No! It's okay. That was very kind. Maybe you should try that on my younger self." Regina smiles gently, sure the blonde could hear her racing heart. She would've given anything to hear the rest of that sentence. "If can remember correctly, that was the kind of behavior I drooled over." Emma chuckles softly, biting her lower lip. Regina watches her teeth gently scrap across pink skin, wishing she run her tongue along that lip, pull her closer into a sweet caress. She clears her throat, blinking her eyes up to the fog surrounding them.

"I meant it, you know." Emma whispers, peeking up at the brunette through long lashes. Regina pulls her eyes back to the emeralds before her, their shine contrasting with dreary surroundings. Regina realizes, with warmth filling her heart, that this is how Emma will always look to her. A light shinning in the darkness of her life.

Whether it was her past self or present, Regina knows Emma will capture her heart without trying to be anyone but herself. And that's what will draw young Regina to her, her pure soul and heart is irresistible to someone as closed-off and damaged as her. She sighs, knowing this plan has a high chance of failing. But she couldn't help but want to feel as though she had a chance at a happy ending.

The room suddenly trembles, making the women reach out to another for balance. Instead of feeling soft flesh both find themselves touching cold glass.

Emma stares with large eyes, pressing her hand harder against the invisible wall, as if she could somehow break through if she pushed hard enough. Regina stares back sadly, knowing they were trapped in two different worlds.

"Don't fight it, Emma. It means one us is waking up soon." She explains quietly, keeping her hand against the glass.

"But…we just got here. _You _just got here…" Emma whispers, shaking her head. She couldn't leave the brunette again, not with her in so much danger. Not to mention she was terrified of roaming her homeland alone. "Regina, I can't-I don't…" Pure fear reflects in pools of green. "I need you."

Regina blinks rapidly, struggling to keep her calm state. "You're smart enough to figure this out, Emma."

"Will I do that 'traveling between two dimensions' thing again?"

"Most likely. Though you're timing is unpredictable. So try not to appear during a town meeting or something."

Emma rolls her eyes. "What do we tell my parents? Oh god and what about Henry?"

Regina pauses thoughtfully, pressing her hand against the wall. "I'll tell them you had to go back to New York to get something for the case." She shrugs. It wasn't her best plan, but what could she do? If word got out that Emma was trapped in a different world Zelena would waste no time in destroying her while she was outnumbered.

Emma nods, swallowing thickly. "You'll be okay right?" She searches concerned chocolate eyes.

"Don't worry about me, Emma. I'll be-"

"How can not? Regina, it's my job to protect you and how can I do that if I'm stuck in the past?" Emma's voice cracks with emotion as her hands curl into fists against the wall. "If anything happens to you…"

"I'll be fine. Our problem is getting you home." Regina meets you gaze steadily. Another round of trembles shudders throughout the room. The pair clenches their jaws as they hold onto the glass as best they can. "Emma, we're going to wake soon."

Emma can feel her heart sink down to her feet. "Then I'll have to find a way to get you to love me." She mumbles, knowing this was way out of her league. Dragons, she could handle. But love? She'd rather face a fire-breathing beast any day.

Regina's reply is cut off as the room shudders violently, throwing the women in opposite directions. The glass separating the women trembles as though it would shatter at any moment. Regina groans, clutching her arm as she stumbles to her feet. Her dazed state wears off immediately at the sight of Emma lying still on the floor across her.

"Emma!" she shouts, banging against the glass. "Get up, please…please." She whispers feeling her heart constrict in her chest. She couldn't lose her now, who would take care of their son? And Zelena? Regina simply won't allow death to rip away someone she loves again. She knows she wouldn't be able to recover this time.

"Emma, get up!" she shouts, pounding against the glass with all her might. Not even a crack appears against the pane. Her eyes grow round as she sees the blonde stir slightly, a low groan echoes against the glass. Regina breathes out a sigh of relief. Though it's short-lived as the room throbs violently once again, the surrounding fog thickening around them. Regina knew they didn't have much time left.

"Emma, listen to me. We're waking up. Just remember what I told you and stay calm, if you allow any deep emotions to surface your magic could erupt and questions _will_ be asked. Lay low, okay?" she blows air from her nose in frustration, pep talks aren't her strong suits. "You'll be home soon. I'll do all I can to figure this out. I-" she pauses clearing her throat. "I know you can do this."

Emma slowly stands shakily to her feet, pressing her throbbing head against the glass. "Regina, I'm scared." She whispers.

The brunette meets her gaze, chocolate eyes glazed with fear "Me too."

They stare worriedly at another, feeling consciousness seize and pull them from the comfort of another's presence. Both were sick and tired of having the other in their grasps only to be ripped away again. The fog thickens further, the murky color blinding their visions.

Emma bolts upright in silk sheets, visions of Regina's concerned face dancing behind her eyes. Bright sunlight filter through the curtains, a glaring reminder of her plans ahead. She sighs, wishing she was facing up against dragons instead.

**Also apology for anything too cliche, it's around 1:00 a.m, sorry if I'm feeling romantic**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank brightmoon78 for the awesome title suggestion :3. I'm so glad you all are enjoying my little story!**

* * *

A light knock against the door startles Emma out of her thoughts. "Y-yeah?" she calls out.

"Miss Emma? The Queen has sent us to help you get dressed." A cheery voice replies. "If you need more time to wake…"

"No, no it's fine. Come in." Emma sits up in bed, trying to shake Regina's face from her mind. The door creaks open and three smiling women walk through, carrying various cloths and accessories. "What's all that?" Emma eyes the shortest of the trio wearily.

She giggles. "Her Majesty gave us these for you to wear, of course. I'm Alexandria and this is Mary and Violet." The others smile gently at Emma. "Now stand so we can measure you."

Bewildered and intrigued, Emma carefully slides out of bed feeling ridiculous in her nightgown. "Um okay…why do you have to measure?"

Alexandria glances back at her collogues in confusion. "To make sure we have a corset in your size."

Corset? No one mentioned corsets being involved. "Right, sorry." She blushes and fans her arms outward as the women circle and poke her. Mary holds up two different dresses to her chest, then quickly tosses them aside, shaking her head. Emma found the women mildly entertaining as they mutter amongst themselves, shuffling through armfuls of various clothes and hairpieces.

"What exactly am I'm wearing that requires my lungs to be compressed?" Emma huffs, wincing when Violet yanks the corset tightly against her skin.

"The Queen herself recommended a lovely gown." Mary purrs. "You must be so very honored, to be invited to dine with the Royal Family!" she exclaims, sliding cool fabric over Emma's head. The trio steps back murmuring their approval.

"Yes, it's…such an honor." Emma refrains from adding she's dine with royals multiple times, though she wasn't sure burgers and milkshakes count as "fine dining".

"Darling, you look stunning in this dress. The Queen was right; it does make her eyes shine!" Violet squeaks, her own gray eyes sparkling. She gently guides Emma toward the large mirror near the back of the room. "Take a look."

Emma intakes a sharp breath as she stares at her reflection. A light lavender lace front dress flows down to her knees, trimmed in a baby bird blue. She barely recognized herself in the simple gown. It screamed…fairytale. Snow would've had a field day with this. Lifting a puffed sleeve, Emma tucks her hair behind her ear, gazing at her shining green eyes. Regina was right, the jungle-green orbs popped against her skin.

"Oh your hair! We almost forgot!" Alexandria exclaims, pulling the blonde from the mirror as she whips out a brush. "Mary, go fetch me that white and blue band." She orders, plopping Emma onto the bed with a swift yank. "You must look your best for the King and Queen." She mutters.

It's all Emma can do but not allow herself to be yanked around by three small women as they flitter around like doves attacking her hair, twisting and pinning. Through the pain at her roots, Emma idly wonders if this would've been a routinely process if she'd hadn't been the Savior. God, would she've ever gotten use to this?

Finally satisfied, the group pulls back. "There." Mary sighs, smiling. "As pretty as a princess she is." The others nod in agreement.

Emma smiles lightly. "Thank you for your help." She gently touches the woman's arm before scooting around her to look in the mirror once more. Turns out all the fuss formed an elegant braid crown, allowing her flowing hair to frame her face. She turns to the women, grinning. "You guys are good at this."

They blush their thanks before rushing Emma towards the bedroom doors. "Go! You can't be late! We'll take care of things here." Mary orders.

Panic surges in Emma as she's once again reminded of her mission. "Do mind leaving my old…garments alone? Once I leave it'll be easier for me to wear those." She asks kindly, hoping the women would understand.

"Of course, Miss Emma. Now go!" she gives her a gentle shove down the hall then closes the door. Leaving Emma to face her problems alone.

* * *

Regina glances down the hallway for the third time, fiddling with her wedding ring. She sighs, feeling the diamonds scratch her skin. Daniels ring fit perfectly on her finger from the moment he'd slipped it on, it was a promise of safety and freedom. Now she had lost all three of them. But she continues to wear his ring in remembrance, her one act of defiance towards her mother. How she wished to toss Leopold's ring out into the forest, where a bird would swoop down and carry it away, then she'd slide on Daniel's ring to its rightful place.

The Queen shakes her head clear, now was not the time for daydreaming. She glances down the hall once more with impatience, what the hell was taking Emma so long? She couldn't keep the King waiting for much longer.

After a few minutes, Regina sighs heavily and turns to join her step-family for breakfast when the sound of shoes flapping against marble stops her in her tracks. She turns, wide-eyed, to see Emma flying down the hallway, blonde hair trailing behind her.

The Savior skids to a stop inches from the Queen, huffing. "Hey." She greets meekly, figuring since she's still Regina, her ass is on the line for begin late.

The brunettes' signature frown appears on her face she glares at Emma. 'Operation Get Regina's Love' was off to a great start. "Where the hell were you? Don't you know it's impolite to keep the Queen waiting?" she snaps as relief washes over her.

"Sorry. Lots of traffic down that hallway." Emma half-heartedly jokes, shuffling her flat-footed feet.

Regina purses her lips together in an attempt to look stern. Which may have worked, if she were present day Regina. This Regina was too cute and fragile-looking to take completely seriously. But, hell, she was still kinda scary.

"Let's go. We're late enough." She leads them down the hallway to the main dining hall, where Leopold and Snow were already seated at an elongated table which should obviously be used for extravagant parties, not a sad attempt of a family breakfast. "I sincerely apologize for our tardiness, it seems out guest it not accustomed to waking this early." Regina's voice immediately turns sugary soft in the presence of the King. Emma hated it. It was nothing like her Regina.

Leopold stands from the table, smiling softly. "It's alright, Regina. You were only being a good hostess." He turns his blue gaze to Emma. "And just who do I owe the pleasure of allowing my porridge to grow cold?" he jokes lightly.

Emma forces a laugh, gathering up her skirts in an attempt to curtsey. "Your Graciousness, I do so apologize for chilling your porridge." She internally winces, how much of a dork can you be?

The King chuckles along with Snow. "You may rise. I don't believe I caught your name, young maiden."

"Oh. I'm Emma. Emma Swan." She hoped this wouldn't affect anything. But then again, if Regina was her True Love everything will be set right back in place.

Snow giggles once more. "You're name is not only beautiful but unique. You're parents must be proud to have come up with it." She smiles.

_Yeah, lady you have no idea._ "They are in indeed, Princess." Emma replies, bowing her head slightly.

"Might we dine now, Your Grace? I'd hate to keep you waiting any longer." Regina pipes up, pulling out a chair beside the King. She gestures for Emma to sit down a few paces from her.

Leopold nods. "Of course, Lady Swan must be famished from her journey." He re-seats himself, signaling the rest of the room as well. "Tell me, dear where do you travel from?" he inquires as he stuffs a napkin over his breast.

Emma freezes, completely unprepared. She flicks her eyes to each curious member of her family. "Um…it's a very small town. Called….StoryBrooke…" she winces for the second time. She had a feeling she'd be doing that a lot today.

Regina's eyebrows shoot up. Emma's heart stops. "StoryBrooke? What an unusual name." she comments, looking back down to her eggs.

_You named it_. Emma felt as though she might go insane from all this basic information she couldn't reveal. "Uh yeah, it wasn't founded very long ago. But I've always wanted to travel the world." Emma pokes her sausage with her fork. Regina pauses mid-bite, eyes widening.

Snow's daintily dabs the side of her mouth. "Really? Was this is your initial stop?"

"Not exactly. No offence." Emma hastily adds, "But I'm happy I ended up here." She glances at Regina, whose cheeks flush pink. "It's a lovely kingdom."

Leopold smiles. "Thank you. Do you know how long you'll be gracing us will your presence?"

Emma shakes her head. "Sorry, if I'm being a bother or anything. I could try to find an inn or something…" Do they even have inns in the EnchantedForest?

"Nonsense. You'll be staying with us until you decide to move on." The King's eyes shine with kindness. Emma almost decides to like him until she remembers what he put Regina through.

"Thank you, Your Highness that's very kind of you." She bows her head in thanks, wanting to reach over to squeeze Regina's hand. The group lapses into a comfortable silence as they finish breakfast. Emma had a feeling this was the usual for the family.

Once the sad event had completed, the family disburses into different sections of the castle. Emma frowns, uncomfortable. Back home, you take one step toward the door and you end up playing 20 Questions, here it was 'do your own thing' and it felt…wrong.

"So, Emma what do propose we do?" Regina asks, sliding her wedding ring up and down her finger.

Emma takes note of the action. "Ummm, no clue. Don't you have Queenly business to conduct?"

Regina chuckles, beginning to walk towards the back of the castle. "No. That's the King's job; I mostly just stand by whenever he needs to sign an important document." He tone was light but Emma knew she hated being treated as mere eye-candy. She could feel herself hating her Grandfather all over again.

"Okay…then what do you usually do?" Emma picks at invisible lint on her skirt, knowing what she had to do.

"Walk around, help the servants mostly. Sometimes Snow needs tutoring assistance." The woman shrugs.

Emma frowns. Well hell, that sounds boring. "You don't go outside the palace to get to know your people?"

Regina looks to her as if the blonde had lost her mind. "No. As a royal, I don't mingle with peasants unless a grand affair is occurring." It was something she learned from Cora. Peasants aren't worth anyone's time, not when you're on top of the food chain, according to her mother.

"What about me? I'm not a royal." Emma points out softly.

Regina pauses, meeting Emma's wild green gaze. "I suppose you're different then." She replies just as softly. They stare into another's gaze, trying to find a weakness, anything that might give away who the other is inside. Neither find what they're looking for, but strangely, it's enough for them.

Emma clears her throat, ripping her eyes away from the mesmerizing pools of chocolate. "Do you think you'd make an exception for the rest of your kingdom?"

"I'm sorry, what exactly are proposing?"

"Let's go out into the village. You can't be cooped up inside this place all the time." Emma leans forward with excitement. "You deserve to go see the world, Regina. Even if it's just a little slice."

Blinking rapidly, Regina's lips part in shock. "But what about the King-"

"If we get caught I'll take the fall. Come on, Regina." She reaches out to tug at her hand. "Don't tell me the Queen is afraid of a little danger?" she taunts, smirking.

Regina's eyes narrow, a playful glint shimmering through. "Let me go change." She slowly releases Emma's hand and starts towards her bedchambers.

Emma watches after her with a grin, maybe she was better at this than she thought.

* * *

Regina worriedly paces her office, fiddling with the ring on her finger. She couldn't get Emma's terrified face out of her mind, the blonde's waning confidence both worried and saddened her. Could she really have so little faith in their love? But she couldn't really blame her, if she were in that position she'd be doubting everything she knew.

Changing direction, Regina chews on her bottom lip till it's raw. She hated being this helpless; it reminded her of her days of being Leopold's petty wife. She quickly shakes her head. No. She's nothing like that scared woman. She's moved on from that stage, grown and learned from it. And she'd be damned if one idiotic move from the Savior would send her tumbling back.

Letting out an irritated huff, Regina stops her pacing to rest against her desk, running a hand tiredly through her hair. "This woman will be the death of me." She mutters, as she flips through the same spell magic book she'd fallen sleep over last night.

"I do you're talking about me. Because it really would be an honor." Regina's head snaps up to see green smoke disappearing, leaving her grinning sister in its wake.

Rolling her eyes, Regina casually leans against her desk as her heart thumps unevenly in her chest. "I don't recall inviting you in." she seethes. Her annoying sister was the least of her problems right now.

"Oh I know. Just thought I'd stop by to see you, _Sis_." Her accent thickens viciously at the nickname. "This might be our only chance to hang out before I destroy you." She snarls.

"Bit of a morbid occasion to propose a playdate."

"Nothing is ever too morbid for family get-together."

An electrifying glare-off ensues, power radiating off both women, out for the others blood. Loathing burning in their eyes they begin to circle another, gaze never wavering. Zelena's eyes dart to the book resting atop Regina's desk, a light smirk forming upon her features. "Trying to brush up on your studies before the fight, dear?"

Regina grinds her teeth together, using all her will-power not to reduce her sister into ashes. She knows what Emma would tell her _"She's not worth it, __Regina__. We'll get her." _She's sighs, allowing her fingers to relax "No. I'm researching for a friend."

Zelena snorts. "Now I know you're lying. Who'd want to be friends with you?" she taunts. The remark stings momentarily because she knows she'd be asking the same question if it were two years ago. But she's changed because of Henry. And Emma.

"The same reason as you. People just can't seem to resist my charm." She smirks, folding her arms across her chest.

Zelena's eyes flash, narrowing dangerously. "I'd be careful if I were you, Regina." She whispers, moving cat-like towards the brunette.

"And why's that?" She prays her voice doesn't waver as she shifts her stance.

Zelena's smirk turns wicked as though she could sense her siblings fear. "If you hadn't noticed, everything we want and love always has a funny way of being ripped from our grasps." She tilts her head to the side, watching Regina's reaction like a hawk.

Swallowing thickly, Regina meets her sisters' gaze. "Is that a threat?"

She chuckles darkly, sending chills down the brunette's spine. "I'm just saying I wouldn't get to comfortable about this setting, Sis. You never know how it'll all fall apart." She spits, fingers curling at her sides.

"That's not going to occur. I-"

"How can you be so sure? What's going to protect you from the inevitable?"

"I have my family." Regina squares her shoulders, feeling confidence surge through her momentarily.

Zelena cackles. "Those people? Why I could crush them with my thumb!" she snorts. "Try again."

Regina frowns, jaw setting in anger. "I have the Savior." She proclaims, feeling her heart race.

The Witch pauses. "The Savior?" she frowns, eyes darting around the room as though Emma would appear at any moment. Regina feverishly wished she would. "The Savior." She snarls, eyes flashing. Then she freezes a slow unsetting smile crossing her features. "Ah. I see. Well where is your Savior now, hmm?"

Regina hesitates, feeling her mouth dry. "What the hell makes you think I would confide that to you?" she snaps.

Zelena grins knowingly, stepping away from her sister. "Very well. I'll be seeing you around, Sis." With that, she vanishes in a cloud of green smoke.

Leaving Regina to intake a shaky breath, leaning against her desk, trapped in her melancholy thoughts.


End file.
